Mad Girl
by For.A.Moment
Summary: Song fic about the night Hina committed suicide.


Author's note: The song is "Mad Girl" by Emilie Autumn. The lyrics are bolded. I sure hope you like it and it wasn't too horrible and confusing. Enjoy! Much love, me.

* * *

><p>Mad Girl<p>

The night was dark and cold. Snow poured down harder that day. The island, isolated in the sky, was dead silent. A beautiful woman, tall, skin as white as snow, hair as blue as the sky around picked up the small child in her arms. She hugged her tightly. "I love you, Yukina." poured from her lips as she carried her daughter into the next room. She sat with her singing a lullaby the young child has heard every night since she was born. Yukina's big red eyes fluttered to a close. The woman stood up and placed her in her crib. And then gave her one final kiss.

Grimly, she walked back to the other room. She picked up a small doll. It was Yukina's she held the doll in her hand as she walked over to get a knife. Sitting down she contemplated the loss of her baby boy she stared off into the doll's smiling face. She wanted to be with him so badly, the pain of loosing him was greater than any emotion she had ever experienced. Hands shaking, the tip of the knife touched her throat lightly. She thought one more time about her son and pushed the knife in. The woman collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping and gasping for air. She became light headed. And soon enough the darkness took her. Her body remained, cold and lifeless.

The snow settled down the next morning. Snow lightly fell from the sky and formed a soft pile on the ground below. The door of the woman and baby girl opened. The horrified eyes of Rui stared at the corpse of what used to be her best friend. Rushing over in a panic she fell to her knees. Pulling the body closer to hers she pulled out the knife. "Oh, Hina…" she muttered as she held the corpse tightly. She knew exactly why she took her life. Hina had previously lost her son, a loss she was never able to get over. Letting Hina lay her head on her lap Rui asked the corpse, "**Mad girl. Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone?**" Rui didn't need an answer, she knew it. The other snow maidens treated her as an outcast for her actions. "**In all your faerie tales, how did the prince say he loved you?**" Rui was in complete shock. She was dazed until she heard Yukina's cry in the next room. Rui handled Hina's body carefully and got up to retrieve the baby girl.

She looked down at Yukina, picking her up she whispered, "**How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday, you'll know.**" For Yukina this moment, was **the beginning and the end**. She held Yukina close as she cried, "**Much closer than they seem. Death is just a dream**." Rui pulled Yukina into a hug as she rocked her body. "**I know**." she said to the now orphaned girl.

Being sure the baby's head was looking over Rui's shoulder, she left the room to see her dear friend. Rui looked down at the body, being sure the infant could not see. Tears in her eyes, gazing at the doll in Hina's cold grasp, she said, "**Dolls are meant to throw away. All broken and bent from petty play**." She knelt down by the body, her fingers caressed Hina's face. "**My friend. In this world is a bottle of nothing. Still I fly. Still I fall**."

The coldness of Hina's face made Rui fall into a state of complete shock. Bawling with the baby in her arms she repeated the questions asked before, hoping for an answer. "**Mad girl! Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your faerie tales… how did the prince say he loved you?**" No response.

Hearing the commotion ice maidens gathered to see what was wrong. The building became full of whispering, silent sobs, and the occasional surprised gasp. Making her way through, the Koorime elder looked down at Hina. Her face remained expressionless. She walked over to Yukina and attempted to take the child. Rui pulled Yukina into a tight hug, "Please," she started. "Let me keep her."

The elder looked into Rui's eyes and after some thought she responded, "If you wish."

The day was sorrowful. Hina's body was placed in a ceremonial casket in a matter of hours. Each ice maiden said their goodbyes to Hina. Rui sobbed uncontrollably. Hina was her best friend, and now she's gone. It didn't have to be like this. Two ice maidens gently pulled Rui from the casket and walked her away. The Koorime elder said her parting words to the beautiful maiden and the casket was closed. A hand chosen group of maidens stood up and helped each other carry the casket over to a prepared grave. There was yet a tomb stone, that would take several days to make; in the meantime a large stick with a long, white bow, marked her grave.

When all the ice maidens left, Rui remained; her eyes were fixed onto the grave. With Yukina in her arms she asked the infant, "**How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday you'll know**." She kissed Yukina on the forehead. This was all she had left of Hina. Rui continued, "**Like the water in the well. My melancholy state. Folly, fear, and hate, I know. Even time will never tell.**" Rui walked back into the village. The closer Rui got she would think about Hina. **She teetered… she tripped… and then she fell**.

When she arrived to her house, she had found that the other ice maidens had taken Yukina's old crib and placed it in Rui's house. Rui placed the baby in her crib; staying by her side until she fell asleep. Once asleep Rui walked out of the room and opened her window, looking out as far as she could on the island as she thought to herself, '**My faith in this world is a bottle of nothing. Still I fly. Still I fall.**'

Over the years, Yukina had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Yukina grew up knowing the story of her mother; how special she was. Yukina looked just like her. Skin as pale as the snow, hair as blue as the sky around, eyes as red as rubies. Yukina grew up feeling empty. Rui was like a mother to her, but she wanted her family. She wanted her brother; knowing somewhere deep inside her heart, he was alive. Moments before Yukina left to seek her brother, Rui gave her a hug, a kiss, and told her to be careful.

Two years passed since Yukina had left. Rui walked to visit Hina, as she did every day. Standing over the grave, her words slipped out of her mouth as perfectly as she had said them years before, "**Mad girl. Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your faerie tales, how did the prince say he loved you?**" Her mind automatically changed focus; from Hina to Yukina. "**How did your father die? Was he a good man? Maybe someday-**" her words faded as she looked ahead. There he was. The one Yukina had been searching for, he was here. The forbidden Child. Yukina's brother.


End file.
